


Mer-Mysteries: The Case Of The Missing Princess

by NoirAngel011



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Glimmer is stressed AF, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm starved, Mermista goes missing and everyone freaks, Mermista is a nerd, Related to my TOH and She-Ra crossover but it's not important, Seamista being cute, That's it, please give me more of them, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Glimmer has a mini panic attack. Mermista just wanted to read.
Relationships: George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Mer-Mysteries: The Case Of The Missing Princess

The whispering woods were big, but the library Mermista had just stumbled into might as well have been bigger. She gasped, looking around at the shelves upon shelves of books.

It didn’t even matter that she had just gotten into a fight with Sea Hawk over the absolute dumbest thing anymore. All that mattered was the books she was surrounded by. The water princess might as well have been in paradise. She spun around in the aisle between the two sections of libraries before diving into the ones on the right.

Was she technically trespassing? Probably. Did she care? Nope. She was surrounded by every novel she had ever wanted to read.

It was dark in the library and she almost struggled to read the synopsis on the back of each book, but she managed with years of reading late at night when her parents thought she was asleep. Suddenly, all the lights came on Mermista jumped, almost yelping in surprise. She had dropped three of the books she was holding in the process.

“Hello?” A man’s voice rang out through the large library. Mermista bit her lip and silent picked up the books. Maybe she could stay silent and get out and pretend it had never happened.

“We know someone is in here,” another man’s voice said. Mermista decided that she had no choice, they would find her eventually. She stepped out into the main room of the library.

“Uh, hi,” she said timidly. She was looking at two middle-aged men that a part of her thought they had met before. They looked so familiar. She cocked her head to her side. “Have we met?”

“I don’t believe so,” The man with a mustache stepped forward.

The other one scanned her clothing. “You look like you’re a far way from home.”

Mermista blushed. “Not that far, actually. I’m staying in Bright Moon with some friends.” The mustached man beckoned her forward.

“And yet you wandered into a library in the middle of the Whispering Woods at 3 pm?” the other one asked. She nodded.

“I got into a fight with my boyfriend,” she mumbled.

“Ah,” he responded.

“So, young lady, what’s your name? I’m George, and this is my husband Lance.” George gestured towards Lance.

“Oh, I’m Mermista,” she said. Lance looked caught off guard.

“As in Princess Mermista?” He asked. She nodded.

“I knew she looked familiar, George! Bow has shown us pictures of all his friends!” He said to George. George nodded eagerly.

“Yes! He has.”

“Wait, you must be Bow’s dads! That’s how I knew you!” Mermista shifted the books in her arms.

“That we are, Princess.” She giggled.

“Drop the formalities. I’m technically trespassing,” she said. George shook his head.

“You’re fine. You’d be surprised how many people randomly wander in here. I see you found some books, are you looking for anything specific?” Mermista smiled.

“No, just browsing. Do you mind if I stay here for a while to read? I’ve never seen so many books before,” she looked back at the shelves around her.

“Oh I’m sure whatever library your castle has is ten times as large as this,” Lance said. Mermista shook her head.

“Bigger libraries cost more money and our budget is already shot after all the destruction the war caused.” She sighed.

“Well, you’re welcome in our library for however long you like,” George said. Mermista smiled.

“Do you have any mystery novels?” she asked. Both men nodded and began to lead her over to another row of shelves. Mermista decided that she was really liking it here.

Fifteen minutes and at least twenty books later and Mermista was sitting on one of the couches in the library, curled up with tea Lance had made and her books. While she read, George and Lance were studying some old First One’s writings.

Mermista didn’t know how much time passed between the time she left Bright Moon and the time she looked up to the window and realized that it was pitch black outside. She had just finished the fourth book in a stack of at least ten.

She looked down to the pile, the back up to the window. One more book couldn’t hurt. She set the one she had just finished to the side and picked up the next one in the stack.

Meanwhile in Bright Moon, Queen Glimmer was pacing the length of the war room. Sea Hawk was laying on the floor, rocking himself as he cried. Adora was sitting at the table, agitated. Catra was lounging in the window, staring out at the woods, searching for any sign of the missing princess. Everyone else stood or sat around the room in various states of worry and distress.

“It’s all my fault!” Sea Hawk wailed.

“Yeah Sea Hawk, it is! Your fight is the reason she left!” Glimmer snapped. Perfuma slammed her hand on the table.

“Let’s not point blame, we need to focus on finding Mermista and bringing her home, not who caused this!” She said. Glimmer turned back to the window just as a guard came into the room.

“Any updates?! Did you find her?!” Adora asked, standing up.

“No, there’s no sign for Princess Mermista anywhere. We searched the entire Whispering Woods and surrounding areas,” Juliet told her. Adora’s face fell as she sank back down into her chair.

“Turn on the distress beacon. We’ve got to find her.” Glimmer ordered. The guard bowed and took off.

Glimmer turned back to the group.

“Adora, Perfuma, and Sea Hawk, you three stay here in case she comes back. Catra, Bow, Scorpia, and Frosta, you’re coming with me to search for her,” Glimmer instructed. The four in question rose to their feet and followed Glimmer out.

Back at the library, Mermista was finishing her fifth book. It was a short one, but definitely good. She turned it to look at the cover. _The Good Witch Azura_ book one. Huh, she would have to read the rest another time. She set it down in the stack of finished books.

“I should be getting back to the castle,” she said, breaking the comfortable silence the three had been in as she stretched her arms over her head. George looked at the clock that read almost 11 pm.

“Oh yeah, you should. It’s really late.”

“Would you like us to walk you back? We know a shortcut,” Lance offered Mermista bit her lip, considering. She finally nodded.

“Yeah, it’s late and dark,” she said as she stood up.

“You can keep those books until you finish reading them if you wanted, as long as you bring them back before you leave Bright Moon or send them back with Bow,” Lance told her. Mermista’s eyes lit up.

“Really? You’d let me?!” She asked. George nodded.

“Of course.” Mermista picked the books back up.

“Okay, let’s go then.”

George and Lance led her out of the library locking the doors behind them. They took her through a shortcut that utilized dark First One’s tunnels under the woods that Mermista didn’t even know existed.

They arrived back in Bright Moon after just under half an hour of walking. As they emerged from under the ground, they noticed that the distress beacon was on.

“Oh stars, what happened now?” Mermista asked as they walked up the bridge towards the castle. In the dark, she barely noticed when someone sprang up from sitting on the floor of the bridge. The lights turned on and she could see Adora standing about twenty feet from them.

“Mermista!” Adora exclaimed, running forward. She grabbed Mermista in a hug, confusing the other princess.

“Wha- Adora? Why are you-” She was cut off by Adora turning and screaming towards the castle.

“I found her!!!” she yelled. Perfuma and Sea Hawk came running out of the castle.

“Oh Mermista, dearest. I’m so sorry! I’ll make sure we never fight again!!” Sea Hawk cried, pulling her into a tight hug. She was still holding her books, and thoroughly confused.

Before anyone could answer, Glimmer teleported behind them with Catra and Frosta. She disappeared a second later as Catra fell to the ground, still not over the nausea that teleporting caused her. She returned with Bow and Scorpia a few moments later.

“Oh thank the stars you found her.” Glimmer sighed in relief.

“What’s going on?” Mermista asked again.

“Dads?!” Bow exclaimed.

“You disappeared and left your tracker pad. We couldn’t find you anywhere. We’ve been searching for hours.” Glimmer crossed her arms over her chest Mermista looked around, realizing that Sea Hawk was still holding her from behind. She didn’t push him away, instead leaning back against him more. She didn’t even remember what the fight had been about.

“She wandered into our library and has been reading for the past 8 hours,” George supplied. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they realized that Mermista has never been in any danger.

“Well, that’s good.” Glimmer teleported away to turn the distress beacon off. 

“Would you two like to stay for a late dinner? We were so worried about Mermista that we never actually ate,” Bow asked them. George and Lance exchanged a look before nodding.

“That sounds lovely, Bow. We’d love to get to know all your friends, after all, Mermista is just an angel,” George said. Catra snorted.

“You filled her nerdy fantasies, of course she’s sweet.” Mermista stuck her tongue out at Catra, who mirrored the action. Everyone around them laughed as they walked into the castle, happy to have Mermista back.


End file.
